TransceiverShipping
by Seamitar X
Summary: Yancy is about to pick up her Xtransceiver from Zander, little does she realize there is a lot more going on then a simple crush. I am working on a submit your own OC story here: /s/13533961/1/Aftermath, I'm accepting until I have enough
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We Finally Meet

**Hey guys! This is my first story here on FanFiction! I'm mostly trying this out to see how many people like my story. I have a lot more already done, but a lot still in the works. For now this story is T, but there more than likely will be a mature section later on in the stroy. For now enjoy!**

Hi! I'm the Unovan pop star, Nancy! Or, at least, that's my stage name, "Nancy" is more like my alter-ego, and the real me is Yancy. I don't like to publicly announce that I'm really Nancy…

"Why did I say 'Hi! I'm…' to myself in my journal. I chastise myself.

"Nancy!" My manager busts into my dressing room, "You've got the day off, you should be enjoying yourself!"

"With security guards lagging behind me? I'll pass," I respond.

"I'll tell them to keep their distance," she winks at me.

Actually, I do need to go retrieve my Xtransceiver from that guy, Zander… I hope he's my age, his voice sounds really sexy but sounds like he's 21 or something, and I'm only 15. I call him on my sound only Xtransceiver.

"Hi… is this Zander? I am off today, so I was thinking I could pick up my Xtransceiver. The one you've been keeping for me… Are you busy, Zander?" He says no, "Really? You aren't? Good. Can we meet at the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa City?" He says an enthusiastic 'yeah' I'm looking forward to seeing you there, Zander. Goodbye."

My heart thumps in my chest. He said yes, now I just need to show up as Yancy, so he doesn't suspect anything. I quickly get dressed in more casual clothes and put my hair down from its usual pop-star style.

"Arceus, I hope this goes well," I say, but pray as well, "Phione!"

My manager rushes in, "Yes?"

"I'd like to go out for a little bit, could you drive me to Route 5?"

"What, you don't want the people in Nimbasa gawking?" she says smugly.

"Yeah, exactly that," I respond.

She smiles and prepares a slightly more subtle car for me to be driven to Route 5. Damn, I can't wait until I get my license.

"The car is ready, Miss," Phione says, "Have a nice trip!"

I walk out the backstage door to the "car" that was prepared for me (it's basically a short limo). However, the driver they chose, Gaster, is my favorite.

"Gaster!" I exclaim, "How fast are you gonna go today?"

"We'll see Madame, we'll see," he chuckles out.

You see, Gaster is the fastest driver I've ever known for his age (58), but doesn't have a single accident on his record, and somehow makes the drive as comfortable as possible.

"Ooh, Route 5," he chuckles, "Don't want the people in Nimba-"

"Exactly,"

He decided to just drop the topic and floored the gas pedal. After a few twists and turns, we were at Route 5.

"Here you go madame," Gaster says, "And I do hope you'll tell me what his name is."

How did he know!? "Uh… Yeah, sure thing…"

"Alright, I'll wait for you here then,"

"Bye, Gaster!"

I run towards Nimbasa, but then decide to walk. I don't want to be all sweaty in front of Zander. After a few minutes of pushing my way through crowds, I get to the Ferris Wheel. No one there. Oh, well, I guess I'll wait a few minutes in front of the entrance to see if he comes. After a few minutes of waiting, someone taps me on the shoulder.

I jump, "No! I'm not who you think!" I immediately yell.

The person facing me is a kind of surprised boy who looks about my age, "Um… I'm Zander, I thought you were Yancy?"

My heart lurches upward. I just met him and already I'm screwing up, "You're Zander? I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else. Well, uh… it's nice to meet you. I'm Yancy! You were different then I imagined, so I was a little surprised," I laugh a little, leaving out the part about me thinking his voice was sexy.

"Oh, ok," he looks like he's purposely hiding his opinion on me compared to his imagination, but he doesn't look disappointed…

"I suppose so! We can just talk normally!" I giggle a little bit because Zander just keeps getting more and more surprised.

"Oh! The whole reason I came here! Here's your Xtransceiver back," he hands it back to me.

"Thank you, Zander. I'm sorry I couldn't find time to pick it up earlier. But I really enjoyed talking with you, so maybe I was a little lucky," I giggle some more, hoping that he hasn't quite picked up on my feelings.

I study his body… not in a weird way, just to see his form. Very lean, but muscular by the looks.

I ask, "So, how old are you, Zander"

"Me? I just turned 16 a few weeks ago," he responds, "How about you?" he looks really nervous as he says this, even though he's only 16, not an adult yet, he probably doesn't want to appear pedophilic.

"Oh, well, happy late birthday!" I say, "I turn 16 next week."

He randomly asks, "Do you have a boyfriend, I mean, I was going to ask what you wanted for your birthday, but I didn't want you to have this random present from a guy and your boyfriend asking about it and you having to go through the trouble of explaining the whole thing…" he said this whole thing through the cherry red curtain of blush that he has.

I giggle, he blushes even more, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you blush so much, no, I don't have a boyfriend, and I appreciate the gesture… um just get me whatever, I don't really mind."

"Okay," he's trying to hide how much he's blushing, it's really cute.

To try and change the subject, I look at the scenery "It's a beautiful summer day. Not too hot, moderate."

He looks around, "The cherry blossoms in Aspertia are a lot better, you should come to see them sometime."

"Sure," I say, as my heart pounds harder.

Nervously, I draw a breath and ask, "Um... If you don't mind can I still call you sometime?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't really do much most days."

I exhaled a sigh of relief "I was really scared you might say no" he gives me his Xtransceiver number, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, what is it?" he responds.

I called you on the Xtransceiver too often, and one of my coworkers... Got really mad at me... So, Zander, could you call me? ..."

"Yeah, sure, as I said, I'm not really that busy," he answers again.

"What? Really? Thanks... Zander, you're really nice," I giggle again, "I'm usually at work, and sometimes I have trouble picking up a signal... But I'd like it if you check your Xtransceiver often and give me a call... Ah ha ha! Well, I'll be heading home! Good-bye, Zander!"

I run off back towards Route 5 and jump in the limo.

"Someone looks giddy," Gaster says, as he recklessly drives away, "I'm guessing that you got his number?"

"How did you even know this was about a guy?" I ask, genuinely curious.

He laughs, "Us old fellows have our methods."

**Hope you guys liked it! BTW Nate is named Zander in this story because it is an AU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shoutout to OmegaRebirth for being the first to favorite this story (it is really appreciated). Anyways, this chapter is a little longer than the first one. Except that I have nothing more to say, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Voices**

I didn't get any calls the first day after, but I still checked every break I had. On the second day after, I did get a call.

"Phione, I have to take this, is that ok?" I ask.

"Sure, sure. Just don't be over 5 minutes!" she lectures.

I quickly put my hair down and changed into my, "Yancy," clothes.

I answered the Xtransceiver, "Ah, Zander! Yeah, I can talk right now. You know, thank you for the other day!"

"No problem!" He responds, "It wasn't that difficult, anyway."

"Yeah," I respond, "I was surprised you were my age!"

"Me too," he says, "You sound a lot older than you are."

"You too!" I respond, "I was guessing you were older than me from your voice. It made me a little nervous on the Xtransceiver, you know?"

"I can understand that feeling," he says, earnestly

I continue on, "I'm kind of relieved that I can relax from now on when we talk. I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, Zander. Bye!"

I hung up, re-styled my hair, and put my, "Nancy," outfit back on.

"Alright, Nancy!" Phione yells, "We need to keep recording the chorus of 'Wishing I Could'!"

"Okay!" I yell back and walk out of my dressing room.

He called me once a day after that, we had a lot of conversations, everyday something different. The next day's conversation I talked about cooking and how I wanted to try a Casteliacone, but the line was always too long

"Oh! I can take you there! They'll let me skip the line. Are you free in an hour?" he says.

"Give me a second," I respond, "Dad! Can I go to Castelia in an hour!"

"Sure!" he yells back.

"Yeah, I can be there in an hour," I tell Zander.

"Perfect! I'll meet you there," he says and hangs up.

The butterflies start swirling in my stomach. This seems like an actual date… Should I play this off casually, or treat it like a real date… Probably the former… I spend the next 45 minutes showering and doing my hair and picking out a nice set of clothes, and then start walking to Castelia.

By the time I got to the Casteliacone stand, Zander was already there.

"You look nice," he remarks.

I blush and say, "Stop making me blush!"

"Ok," he says and puts his hands up defensively while laughing, "Follow me."

He walks me up to the stand and says, "Hey, Richard!"

The vendor turns to him and says, "If it isn't my best customer! How you doin' Mister Champ?"

"Good," Zander replies, "How about you,"

"You gave me so much publicity, I'm doing great!" the vendor, Richard, responds, "How many can I get you today?"

"Just two, thanks," Richard hands him two cones.

Zander tries to hand him Poke, "No, no, no, my treat for you and your Missus," he winks.

Zander blushes that deep cherry red again, I giggle as he hands me the cone.

"You really do have a good connection with him," I say.

"Yeah," he replies, "I gave him all that business, so he loves me."

We sit down on the nearest bench and start eating the cones before they melt. That was one of the best foods I've ever had.

We talked normally and about casual things for the next couple of days. About what types we like, what kinds of music we like… I hinted at me being Nancy, I'm kind of glad he didn't pick up on it. The day after that, we talked about the Pokemon Musical, then about how I liked walking around.

After I turned off the Xtransceiver, my dad walked out from a battle with my brother and said, "Yancy, I really don't like how often you're on the Xtransceiver with this boy," That's what my dad always called Zander, this boy, that boy.

"Dad, he's an amazing and nice person," I say, "There's absolutely nothing wrong with him and he's my age."

"Yes," my dad starts, "but you hardly have time for me and your siblings between your job and that boy."

"Ok, dad," I say, "I'll make more time for you guys.

"Ok," my dad says, "Next week, we're going out for your birthday."

"Got it," I say.

I walk back down to my room after that and talk with Zander.

"Hey, Zander," I sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," I lie, "My brother and father were battling and my sister was crying about how she couldn't have a Pokemon, took a while to calm her down."

We talked for a while.

After a while, I say, "Damn, time flies when I talk with you, it's been an hour already."

"Wow, it has," he says.

"Just so that you know, calls from you are always welcome," I say.

We talked for a lot longer, I asked about dark tall grass, he said to stay away. I asked what kind of Pokemon to get my sister, he said to try a Mareep or Lillipup, both of which could be caught on Floccesy Ranch. I asked him what to do about a mistake I made at work, he said to not repeat the mistake, I said that talking with him always made me feel better about myself. I kept asking about stuff that I needed help on. I never knew how knowledgeable Zander is, he knows near everything.

"Yancy! You should be trying to sleep about now!" my dad yells up at me at 12.

"I should probably try and sleep now, good night, Zander," I tell him.

"Good night," he says, as I turn the Xtransceiver off.

I woke up the next morning with a call from Phione, "We need to shoot a video with you wearing a hat. Could you go out today and buy one, then come into the studio."

"Sure," I hang up.

I write a note to my dad:

Hey Dad!

I have to go out and buy a hat for one of my songs, then go into the studio.

See you later!

Yancy

As I get into the hat section of the store Zander calls me.

"Hey, you're up early," I say.

"Yeah, I just woke up, but I'm at a store in Castelia buying you a present," he responds.

"Awww," I say, trying to cover up my blush, "Actually, I was just about to call you,"

"What for?" he asks.

"Ummm… I was wondering what you thought of this hat on me," I say, putting the hat on.

"It looks amazing on you," he says, "It really brings out your blue eyes,"

I giggle, "I'm glad I asked you," Again, trying to hide my blush, but it was getting too obvious, so I say, "You're making me blush!"

"Well, it's true," he says, starting to laugh.

"Alright, thanks for the answer, bye!" I hang up and buy the hat.

"Hey, Phione!" I say, "I'm I…" I stop Phione is talking to a guy that looks older than me, "Who is this?"

"Oh!" Phione says, "I didn't notice you there! This is Curtis, we've taken him up as another singer, obviously for money."

"Nice to meet you!" Curtis says.

"Ok…" I say.

As we go through the day Phione seems to be favoring Curtis more and more, it's making me feel very competitive.

"Nice job both of you, we'll be working more over the next week," Phione remarks, "Oh, and Nancy, we've scheduled a duet performance for you in two weeks, the second member will be by audition."

"Oh...ok," I say, crestfallen, thinking that it'll be that fucker, Curtis.

As I'm walking out from the studio, I dial Zander's number.

When he picks up all I hear is singing,

"One step forward, one step backward

One step forward, one step backward

Some days I'm up, some days I'm down

Some days the world is way too loud

Some days my bed won't let me out

But I'm okay with missin'…

Out on the social anxiety

Out on the phony friends I don't need

So I just turn off my phone and turn on TV

'Cause solo's the only way I can breathe

So I just, so I just

Do my little lonely dance

Performing for my only fan

'Cause it's my kind of party

My room is where my heart is

I do my little lonely dance

I don't need you to understand

And there's no way I'm stoppin'

It's like nobody's watching

As I do my little lonely dance."

"Umm... Hello? I this Zander?" I ask.

Beep, beep. He hung up.

"Ok…" I try calling him again.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Yeah, is this Zander?" I ask, truly curious if it was him or not.

"Yeah, this is Zander. Is this Yancy?" He responds.

"Obviously, are you looking at the screen?" I remark, "Ummm… was that you singing when I called earlier?"

Long pause, "Yeah, yeah it was, I'm sorry that you had to hear that, I know it was bad…"

"Are you kidding?!" I respond, "That was the greatest voice I've heard … ever!"

"Are you serious?" He asks, "I've never tried singing in front of people, I always just assumed I sound terrible… Oh, I got to go, sorry, bye,"

He hangs up. My heart lurches again. What if Zander got the duet part? But, I don't want Zander to know my identity as Nancy.

When I get home, I call him again, "Hey, Zander."

"Hey, Yancy, play with us, we need someone else," my sister barges in repeatedly saying.

"Later," I reply.

"You sound busy over there," he replies.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Nimbasa?" I say.

"Yeah, sure," he says, "I'm heading there right now."

"Woah, you're on top of things," I reply, sprinting out the door towards Nimbasa, "Yeah my dad said today I get off from watching my siblings, so I'll be there soon."

It took me about 15 minutes to get to Nimbasa and by then it was dusk.

I approached the Ferris Wheel to see Zander checking his watch, "I'm not too late am I?"

"I would've waited a while before deciding to back home," he responds.

"Do you want to ride the Ferris Wheel?" I ask.

"Sure," he responds.

We hop on and sit across from each other as the Ferris Wheel starts.

I ask him something just to keep a conversation going, "Did you see the stars last night? They were beautiful, I saw a lot of shooting stars too."

"Did you make a wish? I did," he remarks.

I laugh, "Yeah, I did."

"What did you wish for?" he asks.

I blush, "I can't tell you! Then it won't come true! I could ask you the same thing."

He blushes his infamous cherry red color, "I- I can't say."

I smirk, "See?"

He looks out the window, "Beautiful sunset. I haven't seen one like that in a while."

I move over to the side of the car that he's on to get a better view of the sunset. He's right, the purple colors of the clouds are blending well with the pinks and reds.

"The pink reminds me of your hair," Zander says, "And the rest remi…" he blushes.

I hope he was going to say 'the rest reminds me of you,' but one can only hope.

A thought randomly struck, "What was the name of the song you were singing earlier?"

"Are you still hung up on that?" he asks, visibly uncomfortable, "Lonely Dance, by Set It Off. It's kind of meant to represent me and my life. I guess this time, my only fan is you though, not me."

I was about to suggest he audition for the duet with, "Nancy," but the Ferris Wheel stopped before I could say anything.

"See you soon, hopefully," he says, "Do you need me to Fly you to your house?"

My heart pounds as I imagine holding onto his waist on a Flying Pokemon, "Y-yeah, sure."

"Jaws," he says, as he opens a Pokeball, "We need to Fly to… where is your house?"

"I-i-in Icirrus," I stammer out.

"Alright, Jaws?" Zander asks, to which the Flygon responded cheerfully in its name.

Zander jumps on its back and holds his hand out to me, "Need some help up?"

I take his hand and he pulls me up onto the Flygon's back, "You might want to hold on."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and lay my head on his back as Jaws blasted into the air. At one point I did open my eyes and look up at Zander. Naturally, he was blushing cherry red, yet again. The whole flight took about 15 minutes, at the end we touched down and he walked me to the door.

"See you later," he said, as he hopped back on the Flygon.

I went inside and jumped right in bed, I did not feel very good.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I've finished the layout for the rest of the story and it will remain T and not M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the 2 month hiatus. I'm not gonna lie to you guys, I didn't think my story was any good so I stopped publishing it. This morning (May 20th) I got an email from FanFiction saying that octaviapaz started following me. This sparked my interest and so , I decided to continue my story! To make up for all the time that I didn't post, I'm putting the whole rest of the story in one chapter. Yeah good luck reading it all!**

I wake up the next morning and vomit right away.

I call Phione right away, "Ugh, I'm gonna have to call out sick today, sorry, but I feel terrible."

"Alright," she says (she's so understanding), "But you better be ready tomorrow, we need to work on your part for the duet."

"Ok," I hang up.

Next, I dial Zander's number, "_Cough-cough _Hi."

"Are you ok?" he asks right away.

"Yeah, just a one day Flu, I'll be fine," I respond, "Just wanted to let you know I can't do anything today, bye!"

I hang up and lay in bed, feeling sick and terrible.

"Hey, dad?" I croak out in a "yell"

"What's up sweetie?" he answers as he enters the room.

"We're gonna have to postpone the birthday celebration for another day," I start, "I'm sick today, and I'm gonna have to accomodate on the work tomorrow."

"Ok, sweetheart," Dad responds, "Get some rest then."

I heed his advice and fall into a deep a slumber.

I woke up the next morning feeling much better. Right away, I go over to work to make-up for the work I didn't do yesterday.

I walked in the building and am instantly pelted by Phione, "We need to shoot a part of the music video in Aspertia, Gaster should be calling you soon to tell you he's ready."

"Okay…" I remark, maybe I can see Zander, if he's home.

I sat waiting for a few minutes and then got a call.

Without looking I answer, "I've been waiti- Oh, shit-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAN-"

I immediately hang up. I then sit down on the nearest bench and bury my head in my hands.

"Has Gaster cal-" Phione starts, "What's wrong?"

"I just picked up the Xtransceiver thinking it was Gaster, but it was the guy I have a crush on and he saw me as Nancy."

"Well…" she starts, "Why don't you want him to know you're Nancy?"

"I'm afraid it'll interfere with how he feels about me, not to mention if we actually start dating that will really interfere."

"Well," she starts, "If I were you, I wouldn't keep any secrets from him," my Xtransceiver starts ringing.

"This time it is Gaster," I remark.

I walk out to the limo and hop in. Gaster doesn't remark, just starts the limo and blasts forward. We spent most of the day recording the scenes for a music video I was going to release in a month.

After we finished, Gaster, asked me, "Are you ready to go back to the studio, Madame?"

I stare off into space, "Just give me a minute."

I walk off to the largest house in the area trying to avoid people asking for autographs and the gawking.

I knock on the door, a woman answers the door, and gasps, "Are you, Nancy?!"

"Um… I'm looking for Zander?" I ask.

"O-of course!" she responds.

She walks down the hall and says, "Zander, a girl with pink hair, who might be Nancy, is asking for you."

I hear some rustling and Zander comes to the door, he looks the same, but a couple inches taller, "So, are you actually Yancy, or Nancy?"

I look up into his face, "I can explain, but first, I'm sorry for hanging up so quickly earlier."

"Apology accepted, come in," he gestures inside.

When I walk in, I'm surprised by how nice the house is. It looks like it was for someone more rich than Zander looks.

"Who bought this house?" I ask in awe.

"I did," he says.

"Are you serious?! How did you afford this!?"

"I may not look the part, but I'm fairly rich," he says.

"One more thing," I say, "Is it just me or are you taller?"

"I had a growth spurt in the past couple days since you've seen me." he responds.

"Anyways," I continue, "I came here to apologize and say that I am Yancy and Yancy is Nancy."

He nods, "Well, I would give you your birthday present, but I already delivered it to your house. Your dad seems nice enough."

I blush, "This is embarrassing. Did my dad say anything to you."

"Just the basic 'Stay away from my daughter'" he blushes out.

"While I'm here," I say, "Want to go to the Ferris Wheel?"

"Sure," he says.

"Umm…" I say, "Where is the bathroom, so I can put my hair down like normal…"

"Over there…" he blushes, pointing down the hall.

I quickly spend the next 5 minutes smoothing out my hair like normal.

I walk out as Zander is having a conversation with his mom, "I'm not going on a date! It's not like that!"

"Yet…" his mom says slyly, "I can't believe my son is dating the pop star Nancy!"

"MOM!" he yells, "We're not dating!"

"Oh yeah?" she says, again slyly, "Tell that to her over there then." He turns around deep in blush and me doing the same, with Zander's mom laughing in the background.

As we exited he asked, "Do you want to Fly? Or walk?"

"I'd prefer to Fly…" I say.

He pulls out an Ultra Ball. Ultra Ball? Last I remember Flygon was in a Poke Ball…

"Honnold! No!" he yells.

There was a bright white flash that caused me to cover my eyes, and when it disappeared there was nothing.

"Sorry, Honnold is really enthusiastic when he hears the word Fly…"

"What is Honnold?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter right now," he responds.

I drop the subject, but not my curiosity.

"We'll be using Jaws to Fly, as long as you're fine with that," he says.

"Yeah," I respond, "That's fine.

"Still need some help up?" he asks, as he jumps up on Flygon.

"Y-yeah," I stammer still nervous about grabbing onto his waist.

He helps me up, "Flygon, fly straight up a few feet."

Flygon shot up a few feet before stopping.

"I thought we were going to Nimbasa?" I ask.

"We are," he responds, "I just needed to show you the cherry blossoms in Aspertia like I promised I would," he gestures downward.

I can only fathom one word for the view: indescribable.

I thought I heard him whisper to his Flygon, Jaws, "This is how I feel when I see her," but I couldn't quite make out what he said.

"Ok, next stop, Nimbasa," he says.

Quickly, I squeeze his waist to keep myself from flying off. This flight took a little bit longer than the last one about 25-30 minutes. He let me off right in front of the Ferris Wheel, then jumped right after me.

"Ladies first," he said, letting me go in front of him.

We sit opposite from each as normal.

"Now that you've showed me the cherry blossoms in Aspertia, I agree. This is nothing compared to them. Thank you."

He nods, "You're welcome. So, how do you balance your family and your job?"

I inhale, "It takes a lot of work, but I have time and I'm good at my job, so I get a lot of days off."

"You must have a lot of guys that like you," he says, very grudgingly.

I shift uncomfortably, "Uh, yeah, sure…I don't really like fans though…"

He looks at me a little pissed off, and I know that I just fucked up, "I like your music. You're one of the only pop artists I listen to and like."

"I'm sorry, nothing was meant to come out that way…" I respond. I start tearing up, "Look at me. I'm a mess."

He looks sincerely sorry and walks over to my side… and hugs me.

Then he starts stroking my hair, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or hurt you."

I kept crying. I felt safe around him, "It's hard working my job and trying to juggle school and family."

The Ferris Wheel came to a stop as we were talking.

"Hey, I know somewhere we can go," he says, trying to get me to calm down.

He helps me back up on Jaws. We Fly around for awhile before he lands down in a place I've never seen before.

"This is Anville Town," he says, "It's famous for having one of the best views of the stars for hundreds of miles."

I look up towards the sky and it's miraculously beautiful.

"It looks… untouched by humans," I gasp.

"Just about," he replies, "It's late now, I should probably take you home…"

"Yeah," I say, "That's probably best."

We spend another hour or two flying back to Icirrus where he drops me off.

I spent the next few days at work working on my part of the duet.

I repeatedly asked Phione who my partner was, but her response was always, "He asked that he be able to practice individually and that you not know his identity until the day of the duet…"

I call Zander the day before the duet was going to be, "Hello?" He answers.

"Hi," I start, "I just wanted to call to say that I'm going to be doing a duet tomorrow and so I can't do anything…"

"I should come watch you!" He says.

"No, you don't need to… you'll only be disappointed," I say and hang up.

I spent the rest of that day and the next practicing before the time came.

I was backstage making sure my makeup was perfect, when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey," Zander says.

Shocked, I say, "What are you doing here?! And why are you dressed like that?!"

"I came here to cheer you on!" He says, "Oh and to say, watch out for your partner," he winks, "I hear he's super sexy."

Before I could say anything, Phione yells, "You're on! Where is your partner, Samuel?!"

Instantly, I realize who my partner is. Zander once told me that his middle name was Samuel…

We walk on stage and he's playing off the shock on my face.

I try to collect myself and start singing,

"When will I be able to breathe

Again."

He responds,

"When will you realize,

You already can."

"When can I walk the path I call my own!"

"When will you see, that you shouldn't go at this alone!"

At this point we both sing, "I guess that we both realize, but at the same time don't, because we're only human."

I got lost in the song as it kept going on for the next few minutes, getting closer and closer to Zander.

At the end of the song, we both sing the last line, "I guess we're, I know we're only human."

He leans down, and I pull myself up on the tips of my feet. We both share a few seconds of heaven.

I tried calling him the next day, but he didn't pick up. I called him about 5 times… no response. I'm afraid he's trying to avoid me because he doesn't really like me…

After 4 hours of calling I finally got a response, "Uh… Yancy? Is something wrong? I have 99 missed calls from you…"

I exhale in semi-relief, "No, I'm fine. I was worried about you! You haven't said anything to me s-since… last night…"

"I-I-I'm fine," he stutters out, I can see that he's trying to hide his blushing face, "I was called about something work-related, so I had to deal with that. You of all people should understand that…"

"Yeah…" awkward silence, "S-s-so a-about last night…"

"Oh," he said, blushing so hard that he looks like a tomato, "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that… I kind of just got… caught up… in the moment. I understand that I really shouldn't have tried something like that, especially without your permission… and it's fine if you don't want me to call anymore because you don't feel the same…"

My face instantly went into a shocked position. He wasn't saying that he wanted to get together…He thinks that I don't like him back and he's _apologizing _for it…

"A-are you joking?" I respond, "Do you actually think that I didn't enjoy that?"

He's shocked, "W-well, with my track record with girls… A-are you s-saying that… you actually enjoyed that?"

I stay silent for a second, I decide to just come forward, "I've loved you since you called me on my lost Xtransceiver. You're voice was amazing, hearing it would always make my heart flutter, and then I met you in Nimbasa and found out you were my age and saw your face… it made me want to kiss you right there on the spot…"

This time he's somehow not blushing, "I-I can't even describe how I felt when I first met you, you were nothing like I expected, but you were much more beautiful than I expected, I've wanted to say something like that for weeks… How about I fly over to Icirrus and pick you up and we could come look at the cherry blossoms in Aspertia…"

"Actually," I start, already feeling really bad about saying it, "I have work…"

"Oh…" he says, shoulders sinking, "Well, duty calls, I get that… bye."

He hangs up, and I sigh. I quickly got back to work and tried to make the day go by as fast as I could.

After work, I called Zander, "Hi."

"Hey," He says.

"Are you flying?" I ask, "But that doesn't look like Jaws…"

"Oh, shit!" He cursed, re-adjusting himself so that I couldn't see the white fur of whatever he was riding on, "No, I'm riding on Honnold…"

"What is Honnold?" I ask.

"..." He doesn't say anything and I can tell he's contemplating what to say, "I can't tell anyone what Honnold is, I'm sorry…"

"Oh…" I say, dropping the conversation, "Where are you flying?"

He sighs, "Another work call, usually I don't get two in one week, let alone the same day, but I guess that's what I get with my job."

"What is your job?" I ask, realizing that I still didn't know that.

He laughs, "Are you joking?"

His face turns straight, "You seriously don't know?"

I shake my head.

"Oh…" he says, "Well, I- Oh, I gotta go. I'm at my destination. Talk to you later!" He hangs up.

Well, at least I can look forward to that. I walk in my house and crash on my bed.

My dad knocks on the door, "You alright, Yancy?"

"Yeah," I respond, "They're just working me down to the bone at the studio."

"Well," he starts, "I read the newspaper today, you made the front page."

"Ah, shit," I say in my head, already knowing what it's going to be before he shows me. And I'm right, it's a picture of Zander and me kissing at last night's duet.

"Well…" I say, "You're fine with me dating him, right?"

"I'm fine with it…" he says, "I'm just worried you won't be able to keep up with everything in your life, school starts back up in a few weeks, you know…"

"Dad," I say, "I'll be fine."

He shrugs, "Ok, if you say so."

Right after my dad walked out of the room, I got a call from Zander.

"Did you get your job done?" I ask.

"Yeah," he responds, "I called to ask you about something, actually…"

"Oh," I say, already nervous, "What is it?"

"So," he says, "I was wondering… if you wanted me to get a transfer to Icirrus High School for the next school year…"

I gasp, "You'd be willing to go through all that trouble, just for me?"

"Well, I would benefit as well, because I would be able to see you every day, but yeah, just for you," he says.

"But," I say, realizing that there is a fatal flaw in this plan, "Icirrus is highly esteemed, are you sure you'll be able to get in?"

He laughs, "I was valedictorian last year and the year before at Aspertia, I'll be fine."

"Oh," I say, sighing in relief.

"Also," Zander says, "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Ummm… I think I have a few hours, why?"

"Perfect!" he says, smiling, "I want to show you something."

"Ok," I say, a little confused, "Tomorrow at 2?"

"Works for me," he says, "Bye!"

"Bye," I hang up.

What could he want to show me? I mean, if it's even half of what the cherry blossoms in Aspertia, then I'll love it. And on that note, I fall asleep.

I woke up at 6 to get ready for work, when Phione called, "Do you know when that Samuel guy is free next? We got feedback on the duet a couple nights ago, and the crowd **loved **it, so we were thinking of doing it again, not to mention he has a damn good voice."

"Ummm…" I say, still trying to process all that she said, "Well, I know he's busy today, but I'd have to ask him…"

"Alright," she sighs, "Well then, we'll work on the solos today."

And that's what I did for the whole day. I did glance at Phione's notepad and they had **8** duets planned for us.

After work I called Zander, "Hey, where are you?"

"I'm just leaving my work," he says.

"Oh, ok," I say.

"Now you might want to look next to you," I hear the voice simultaneously on my Xtransceiver and next to me.

"How did you get here so fast?!" I say to him.

"Teleport," He says nonchalantly, "That's how we're going to be getting where we're going, but I need to cover your eyes."

"Ooook?" I say, wondering what it could be.

"Alan, Teleport," he said.

Let me just say that being Teleported is a very weird experience. Your body feels like it's a Ditto, then like an Steelix, and then back to normal.

He removed his hands from my face, so I opened my eyes.

"Oh my, Arceus," I say.

Right in front of me is a grand castle, that looks to be in perfect condition. Beautiful green spires and domed roofs, tan arches and columns.

"Is this?" I say.

"N's Castle?" he responds, "Yeah, it's been my job to renovate the castle."

"Who gave you this job?" I ask, astounded.

"N himself asked me to renovate it," he says.

Shocked, I ask, "Wasn't he Team Plasma's leader?!"

"2 years ago," Zander responds, "A person can change a lot in 2 years. Come on, let me show you the inside."

Reluctantly, I grab his hand and let him lead me through the doorway, if you could even call it that, it was huge!

If the outside was amazing, then the inside was holy shit!

"Were you paid to do this?" I ask in awe, "Is this your job?"

"Oh, no," he says, "Neither of those, this was a side job since N gave this to me."

"I-it's beautiful," I say looking at the high riff and gray-Blue patterned tiles.

"I'm glad you agree with me," he says.

He sits me down on a bench right in front of a tapestry and piano. The tapestry depicts Reshiram and Zekrom in the shape of the yin-yang.

"Well," Zander says, "I take back what I said earlier, I was paid for this, but not in money."

His hands start pressing the keys, and he plays this beautiful piece that sounds sad, but hopeful. Then, he starts adding lyrics to it.

"What would I do without my unwavering emotions.

Pain returns, but love will stay ever in my heart."

I start tearing up. The whole thing is beautiful: the tapestry, the castle, the song, Zander's voice, Zander himself.

"And I know that someday I will go.

Yet, the one thing, I will leave behind, for you, are my unwavering emotions."

He finishes out with the same triad he started with, and then goes 2 steps higher, to finish it out.

"That," I choke up, "Was beautiful."

"Thanks," he responds, tearing up.

He stands up and offers me his hand, naturally, I take it. He starts leading forward, but I stop.

He turns around, "Are you o-"

I jump and wrap my arms around his neck and then kiss him. He looks shocked at first, but then he eases into it. We stand there like that for about a minute before we pull away.

I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he says to me.

We continued the tour of the castle for a while, when I remembered what Phione asked me, "When are you free again?"

"Probably this whole week, why? What do you want to do?" he remarks.

The way he says it makes me blush, "No, it's not that, my manager wanted us to do more duets."

"Oh!" He says, smiling, "Then it that case, I'm free as long as it takes."

That made me blush even more, "Maybe we could even do the song you sang earlier?"

"The one on the piano?" he asks, "That one's called 'Unwavering Emotions'"

"Yeah," I reply, "But I should probably be getting home now."

"Do you need me to Teleport you there? Fly on Jaws?"

"I think I'll take the Flygon Express," I remark.

He laughs, then sends Jaws out, "All aboard!" he shouts as he hops up and offers me his hand.

He pulls me up and we exit through a hole in the cavern ceiling.

"Another beautiful sunset," Zander says, "Just like the one from the Ferris Wheel that one time…"

Feeling very awkward about the feeling I have, and trying to convey it, I say, "Zander… Do you think...umm…it's...er…"

"What are you-" realization dawns on his face and he blushes, "Um...I...er...think w-we should wait…"

"Yeah," I blush, "I-It's probably n-not best to do..._it_…yet…"

Awkward silence, it's been a while since we've had that.

"Hey, Zander?" I ask, trying to break the silence.

"Is something wrong?"

"Um…" after the awkward silence it's hard to break the barrier, "My dad said that my job is getting far enough along, that I should probably get myself a house…"

"Ok? What're you saying you want to live together?"

"No, no, no," I say, trying to hide my beet red face, "I wanted a suggestion on where to move to…"

Silence, "Well, since you're going to be going to school in Icirrus and your family lives there, not to mention your job is in the next city over, I would suggest staying in the general vicinity of Icirrus and Opelucid. So, maybe Mistralton, Icirrus, Opelucid, or Lacunosa?"

I nod, seems sensible enough, "One more thing-_yawn_-can I fall asleep back here?"

"I don't suggest it since you not anchored. If you want to move up front you can fall asleep there."

"Yeah-_yawn_-sounds good."

He picked me up bridal-style and set me down in front of him.

"Go a little slower," he told Jaws, "We don't want Yancy to fall off."

The Flygon heeds his message and the slow rocking of Flying put me to sleep.

A couple of weeks pass, me and Zander make bank on our duets, our most popular one being "Unwavering Emotions". I got enough money from them to buy a nice house in Lacunosa, it's a little bit out of the way, but Zander's letting me borrow his Aerodactyl, Aergya, to Fly around. I haven't flown on Aergya yet though, school hasn't quite started. Zander also told me that Aergya is a level 100, so if I need to defend myself to let Aergya out and it will battle of its own accord. It was really nice of him to look out for me.

"Alright Nancy, that's a wrap for today!" Phione says.

"Ok!" I say.

Instantly, I try to call Zander.

"Hey, Yancy. Actually, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, could you try again later?"

"Oh, ok," I say, hearing what sounds like battle commands in the background.

I hang up, and start my walk home to Lacunosa. I reach the edge of Opelucid when something hits me and I black out.

When I came to, I was tied to chair by ropes. I tried desperately to look for Aergya's Poke Ball, but to no avail.

"AERGYA!" No response.

"No point in calling for it," a voice said holding out a chained Poke Ball, "If we can't get the man himself, why not go for his girl! Am I right boys!"

A handful of people say, "yes, Boss."

"Alright, let's finish this quickly," the voice said, "Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus!"

Instantly, the three legendaries appear next to the man, "Use-"

"Wait boss!"

"What is it you grunt?!" The man asks.

**I don't want this to be rated M, so, I'm just gonna keep the naughty stuff out and cut to the chase.**

I was cut short by someone yelling, "Jaws! Use Earth Power!"

Confused the three men stop, suddenly volcanoes form all over the ground.

"Imbecile!" the "Boss" yells, "They're Flying types! You can-"

He was cut short as volcanoes started forming along the roof.

"Now!"

In the blink of an eye, jets of lava from the roof collide with the ones from the floor, KO'ing the legendary trio and all the men.

"Now! Cut the ropes!" the voice yelled.

The next second I was free.

"Iego! Grab Aergya and Yancy and use Extreme Speed!"

Before I knew what was going on, I was on the back of an Arcanine, right behind the person I was hoping to see.

I grab on as tight as I can to his rib cage area. After a couple minutes he stops his Arcanine in a forest. I hop off, trying to hide the fact that I'm completely naked. The second Zander jumped off, I tightly embrace him. He looks a little uncomfortable and unsure whether to hug me back risking touching my exposed skin.

He eventually decides to hug back, clearly against his better judgment, "It's ok. Arceus, this is all my fault. Iego, I need you to get us to Lacunosa, address 4264 Sunset Drive."

He helps me back on Iego, the Arcanine, trying to avoid eye contact as he doesn't want to see my breasts. Within seconds, we were in Lacunosa, and in my house.

"First, get dressed, I don't want to avoid eye contact for a lot longer."

Not wanting to have my body on display any longer I throw some clothes on quickly and walk out of my room.

"Well," Zander sighs, "I owe you an explanation…"

"First," I interrupt, "How the hell did you know where to find me!?"

"I… um have a tracker implanted on every single Poke Ball I own, Aergya is no different- it was not to spy on you- I use the tracker to keep track of their location at all times… Anyways, the whole thing is my fault, that gang you ran into was one I beat into submission, so they wanted revenge, and through you was the easiest way… they didn't hurt you did they?"

"I-I'm fine just a little shaken. Forget that though, how were you able to make a Ground-type attack not only hit three Flying-types that were legendaries, but also KO them?"

"Well…it has to do with the trap aspect of the attack, if they're everywhere you can't avoid them, and the KO's are just because of sheer power."

"Yeah," I start, "But how were you able to make the volcanoes appear on the ceiling?"

He shrugs, "Skill, practice, I've had Jaws here since I was 10."

"With skill like that…you should be Unova's Champion!"

"Well," he shifts uncomfortably, "That's the thing...I am the Champion."

I go slack-jawed, "How-how-how did I not know that? Is that the 'job' you constantly talk about?"

"I also am the movie actor Samuel Desmond, if you didn't already know that, and the Champion of the PWT, that's how I was able to afford a nice fancy house for me and my mom, not to mention the renovations on N's Castle."

My eyes bug out even more, I no longer care about what just happened at the gang's hideout, "You must be even more rich than me! You sound like you're made of money!"

"That's all besides the point though, are you ok?"

"Yeah," I say, still in disbelief, "You got to me right before they...were...um...going…to…"

"Really rape you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, if you need anything else tonight, call me, I guarantee I will pick up."

He starts walking towards the door, "Wait."

He turns around, "What is it?" he asks in a patient tone.

"Could I…stay with you for the rest of the day and tonight? It would make me feel a lot better and safer…"

"Of course."

"O-ok, just let me change and shower."

I spent the next 20 minutes showering, then I decided to wear the nicest pair of clothes I had, finally I packed a bag for tonight and tomorrow morning.

When I walked out my bedroom door, Zander looked taken aback, "Woah. Is it an special occasion you look...even more gorgeous than usual…"

I giggle, "Thank you, and I was hoping that we could go out and get dinner someplace."

"Sure, where?"

"This beautiful restaurant that just opened in Opelucid."

"Oh, let me go back to my house and change into something nicer than my usual bright blue jacket, red shirt, and cargo shorts."

I giggle, "Yeah that would be best."

"I'll only be a minute, Alan, Teleport."

He disappeared without a trace. He's only been gone a few seconds, but already I feel uncomfortable, anxious.

After about five minutes he Teleported back, "How do I look?"

I look over at his outfit, it's amazing. It's simple, but eloquent, a navy blue silk jacket, a pale turquoise dress shirt, with a navy blue tie, and navy blue pants.

"The dark colors make your hair look blonde, it's really nice."

He blushes slightly, "Thanks. So what's the name of the restaurant?"

"I think it was _Die Schimmernde Welle_."

He thinks for a little bit, "I believe that's German for 'The Shimmering Wave'. Is it a German restaurant?"

"Not that I know of…"

We decided that we should walk to the restaurant since it was only a 15 minute walk.

Out of the blue, Zander asks me, "Have you ever attempted the league challenge, Yancy?"

"Um…I did, I got 6 badges, but then it interfered with my role as a pop idol too much…"

"Why don't you challenge Drayden? He's based in Opelucid, you could do the battle on your break."

"I just never considered continuing where I left off…"

He stopped and I stop as well, we had arrived. We walked in and a waiter sat us down right away, then asked for our orders.

"I'll take...the calamari as an appetizer and...the escargot as an entree," Zander says, moderately fast.

"Ummmm…" I say still not sure, "I'll have the shrimp salad."

"Good choices," the waiter remarks.

As the waiter walks away, I ask Zander, "What is escargot?"

"It's snail."

I just stare blankly, "Well...whatever floats your boat, I guess."

We talk like this for a while before the food comes. Everything goes by really fast, like unusually fast. I guess I know what they mean when they say time flies.

As Zander hops in his bed he remarks to me, "I really hope that you did not mean this sexually, because I am sorely unprepared."

"No," I blush, and hop in next to him, "Good night."

By then he was already asleep, and I follow suit.

When I woke up Zander was on the Xtransceiver, "Ghetsis?! Shit! I thought I crippled him?! What!? Held up N and snapped his neck?!"

"Zander?" I ask, "Is everything ok?"

"Listen," he says, "I need you to stay in here."

He promptly ran out the door. From inside I could hear the sounds of battling.

When I peek out the door I see a Reshiram next to Zander, "Honnold, Fusion Flare!"

A huge blast destroyed the whole house, when I look out I see Zander battling an old man, the old man's Hydreigon has Zander by the neck in one of it's head hands and Honnold is nowhere to be seen.

"ZANDER!" I cry, running to him. Instantly the Hydreigon grabs me by the neck.

"DAMMIT YANCY!" Zander yells, "I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE HOUSE!"

"I COULDN'T JUST WATCH YOU DIE! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!"

"Hydreigon," the old man says, "Kill them."

The Hydreigon fires a huge beam at the both of us incinerating us both.

Suddenly, I hear snapping, the snapping continues before I realize that it's Gaster, "We're at Route 5, madame. Did your imagination get the best of you."

I stay silent for a little bit, it seemed so real, "Actually, go straight into Nimbasa."

***YANCY HAS CHANGED HER FATE***

**A/N: How was that for a plot twist? Don't worry, Yancy's tale will continue, but in a different story. It'll be titled **_**THE HUSK**_ **and I am currently working on it. Until then! Hope you guys enjoyed **_**TRANSCEIVERSHIPPING**_**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****_THE HUSK_**** Is going to be much shorter than this one and will lead into another story, so bear with me, but if you have any ideas for how things should play out in the future, let me know.**


End file.
